Tears of Pearls
by Lady Lilly
Summary: A songfic of Savage Garden's Tears of Pearls. Yoai/ Yuri (1x2, 3x4, RxD, ?x?) a bit of angst. Relationships fall apart and form again. r+r.


tears of pearls

**Disclaimer: Tears of Pearls is sung and belongs to Savage Garden, and GW is owned by Sunrise and Bandai and some other big shot companies. This is a yoai/ yuri fic(1x2, 3x4, RxD) and has a bit of angst, don't like don't read. The format is like a music video. ****Lyrics****, ****Main story, flashbacks, "dialogue" Now on with the story.********** **Tears of Pearls- ****A GW song-fic**

By Lady Lilly

And we stare each other down like victims in the grind

_A battle has just ended, the g-boys, in their gundams, stare at the debris around them. _

_the metal scraps just floating around. The realization at the destruction and _

_death they just caused begins to sink in.  
_Probing all the weakness and hurt still left behind and we cry  
The tears of pearls  
We do it. Oh we do it.

_Wufei is seen holding a picture frame and crying, as the picture is reveled and zoomed in on, you see that it is of Merian, his dead wife. He thinks back to that fateful day she died defending the colony.Merian drops out of Sheglong's cockpit and Wufei catches her, he caries her to the flower bed she loved so dearly. She whispered to him, "Your not weak," and with that she died._

_(Outside a large Cathedral) Duo__ tells his friends that he wants to go in alone and that he'll catch up with them later. As he enters he grabs Father Maxwell's cross and holds it close to his heart. *Eerie music plays* Young Duo rushes to where Father Maxwell is buried under the debris, and as the last breath of life leaves the only father figure Duo has every had, Duo cries out in agony._  
  
Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers still leave you cold inside?  
_Heero walks away from the Sank Kingdom, thinking about the fight that he and Relena just had. Relena plops down on her desk after returning from a meeting, she takes out a large sack of papers and begins to work on them. Heero, who was reading a book stomps over, "Relena, I'm sick of this cycle, all you do is leave, comeback and work on your stupid papers! It's like we aren't in a romantic relationship! "_

_"Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfect Solider, some of us have **Responsibilities** and I have got to get my work done!" Relena countered._

_****"Well that doesn't mean you can ignore me! I'm part of your life too, but if you don't want me to be, than I won't!" Heero screamed at her._

_" Fine than leave!" Relena shouted back, "I don't need your affection!"_

_"I will!" Yelled Heero as he grabbed his stuff and left. "Hn,'' Heero thought, "Even though I fell regret, she probably wasn't the one for me," she sure as hell didn't make him happy. Even so, two crystal tears slid down his cheeks._

Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls  
  
All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world  
_Quarte leaned over a contract while drinking a cup of tea. Trowa approaches him and kisses his neck, trailing down to Quarte's shirt collar, and as he goes down, he unbuttons Quarte's pink shirt. Quarte giggles and draws Trowa into a passionate French kiss. And then leads Trowa toward their large bedroom for more._  
Your kisses are like pearls, so different and so rare  
But anger stole the jewels away and love has left you bare,  
Made you cry...  
These tears of pearls  
_Dou is on a shuttle that has just left L2, unshed tears in his violet eyes. Duo is out buying food when he sees his business partner and lover in a make out session with some guy Duo has never seen before. He suddenly runs toward his house hoping to see Hilde in the kitchen, and that he had saw a Hilde look-a-like with the mysterious man. But instead he saw a bunch of pictures of HIS Hilde with the same guy. The Hilde entered the door, and gave the stranger a goodbye French kiss and then as she turns around, she finds a very angry Duo Maxwell glaring at her. "Hilde if didn't love me than just tell me okay? I can handle that, but going out with some man behind my back is not a way to solve the situation." He then turned and after gathering his stuff left the two story house he had called home behind him.He looked out the window, countless stars meet his questioning gaze, "Well, there are as many possibilities for me out there as there are stars, so what I am I worried about?" He thought out loud, but even though he said he could deal with it, he really couldn't stand the taught of losing Hilde, the one person he loved with all his heart. Seen only by the stars, one tiny tear fell from the God of Death's eye to his hand._  
Well I could be the tired joker pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls  
_Dorothy comes into Relena's room, notes that any vases that were there were now broken. She sees Relena huddled in a ball under her desk. All of a sudden Relena jumps at Dorothy and latches on to her. Dorothy comforts the Vice Foreign Minister. She lifts up Relena's chin and kisses the distort girl on the lips. Passion overcoming common sense, Relena understands and pulls Dorothy toward her king size bed. Dorothy kisses Relena's tears away as she peels away her new lovers shirt and after she's done with taking off the shirt, Dorothy slowly kisses down Relena's abdomen and chest and then moves further down… _  
All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world  
_In a spaceport on L1 Heero is heading toward his home when he sees Duo huddled in a dark corner. Heero approaches and asks what's wrong, since after Relena Duo was next on his list. Duo tells Heero about Hilde's betrayal. Heero invites Duo to his house on L1. On the way there Heero tells Duo about the failure of his own relationship with Relena. As the two teens pull into the drive way realize what the other means to them._

_*Two months later*_

_Heero wakes up and his hand touches something warm besides him, he realizes it's Duo and then after kissing his lover rose to make breakfast for the two of them._  
We twist and turn where angles burn

As fallen soldiers we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed

_*Two years later* _

_Heero returns from work at the Preventers, smiles as he thinks of Duo and Sakura, their one year old genetically made daughter, but as he enters he sees blood on the ground, he races for the bed room, relieved to sees Duo and Sakura safe and that the blood came from another person. "Heero," Duo whispers, "There was some lunatic trying to kill us, and he said that we gundam pilots should die for our sins, and I agree but I can't let Sakura get hurt so I killed him. He's right Heero, we are too fucking tainted for this world, and I guess now Sakura is tainted too," Duo sobbed. "Don't worry, you did the right thing, that bastard deserved to die, for trying to hurt my two loves, ne?" Heero said trying to humor his lover, "Sides you are death right?" Heero inquire with a chuckle. _

_"Yeah, I guess, but I want to keep Sakura from the terror of war for just a bit longer," Duo told his Hee-chan._

_"Don't worry Koi, if I have my way Sakura won't know the terror of war for a long time, now lets clean this mess up and have dinner."_  
Love will be the death...  
_*On Earth* _

_Relena is making another speech as Dorothy stand besides her as support, Dorothy sees a glimmer above and pushes Relena just in time. The bullets intended for Relena punctuates Dorothy's heart, left lung and other places of the blond woman's body. Relena catches a bleeding Dorothy. Blood is mattered all over Dorothy's dress shirt and Relena's hands, Dorothy coughs up blood and whispers to Relena's "I love you,*cough* always *wheeze* have always will," And with take Dorothy Catalonia, the woman who couldn't cry died in her lover's arms. _

The death of you  
_*On L4*_

_Quarte is attending a meeting with some business partners. Trowa stands by his side as a bodyguard. A young woman with blond hair and storm gray eyes seems to be fishing in her purse for something. Trowa senses that something is wrong and a the young woman raises her gun and shoots Trowa dives at the young woman and takes a bullet in the chest. The blond runs and jumps out the window and runs away. Trowa falls over, his hand pressed against the wound, trying with no avail to stop the bleeding. Quarte rushes over to catch his lover, Trowa's blood seeps into the carpet and stains it. "It's her," Trowa manages to gasp, "She came back, Quarte I love you and don't hurt her, forgive…" Trowa never finished the sentence, leaving Quarte wondering how Trowa would know a rebel spy and assassin the young woman seemed to be._  
All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world

_The funeral for the two that died for their loves was a grand event, if you could call any funeral grand.All the remaining gundam pilots came along with majority of the Vice Foreign Minister's and the Winner Enterprises' supporters came. As each person game to pay tribute a young woman with blond hair came to Trowa's grave and laid a golden cross and murmured "I'm so sorry Nanashi," and left. Relena was crying on Quarte and Quarte was crying into his Sand rock embroidered handkerchief. The two lovers left behind decided to start a new, this time with no regrets._

_*Twelve Years Later*_

_"Quarte dear it's time to go, get Trowa and Triton will you?" yelled Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain-Winner to her husband, "I'm going to get the picnic basket and the girls,"_

_"Okay dear," Quarte yelled across the very large Peacecraft Castle in the Sank Kingdom, "Come on Trowa, Triton, hurry up it's time to go!" _

_"Coming Dad," yelled two voices in unison._

_"Dorothy, Katherine, help me with the food," commanded a extremely weighed down Relena. _

_" 'Kay Mom," Two voices, two octaves apart chorused, "Coming."_

_The Winner family with three baskets of food entered the black limousine and headed toward the Eve Graveyard, a place where heroes of the Eve War and the Marimeia incident rested after death. The family came to a plot with two graves side by side, surrounded by cherry trees. _

_"Well, Trowa, Dorothy, we here again and the kids are with us too," Relena said to the graves of her former love, and her husband's former love, "We have four kids, Dorothy II is the oldest at eleven, and then there's Trowa II, age eight, he for some weird reason has his hair the way you did Trowa, then there's Triton, he's so full of energy, but he takes a liking to fencing like you Dorothy, and finally Katherine, the youngest, at age seven, but even at that young age she's a great singer. It's kind of strange how they act a lot like you two. We miss you, and hop you're happy," Quarte added. Then the family sat and ate their lunch. The kids listen while the parents told their children how brave their "Aunt" Dorothy and "Uncle" Trowa were._

_~Owari~_

_ _

_A/N- Well it ended happily. I hoped you liked this humble songfic. _


End file.
